


Colorful

by nisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry 德哈
Kudos: 33





	Colorful

德哈，色击梗  
他们属于罗琳，ooc属于我

色击：人生来只能看到黑白两色，在遇到挚爱/命定之人时，色彩在眼前炸开，从此能看到颜色，这个瞬间称为色击。  
————————————————

哈利波特能看到颜色。  
这个发现令他惊慌失措。

“像你这种人，一辈子都只可能看到黑白，毕竟谁可能喜欢上，嗯——”佩妮姨妈夸张地拉长了调，略带鄙夷地上下扫视了他一圈，“一个乱糟糟的小怪物呢？”  
哈利冷静地看着她，她艳粉的大衣上别了一个夸张的深绿色蝴蝶胸针，搭配一条黄颜色的裤子。  
哈利在心里翻了个白眼，可怜的佩妮姨妈。  
他能看到那一头褐色的卷发随着她夸张的语调一动一动地，连眼睛里迸出的一些细微的红血丝，哈利都看得一清二楚。  
“所以请您让开，我现在要去清理您那深灰色的草坪了。”小孩手上拿着杀虫剂，头上顶着过大的草帽，不着痕迹地顶撞了一句，手肘轻轻推了一下佩妮，走进了院子。  
“这可恶的小子！无法无天！！”身后传来佩妮姨妈尖锐的骂声。

暑假里的阳光亮得晃眼，哈利打量着这幢他生活了十一年多的房子，一切仿佛和从前一样，又完全不同了。  
今年放假从霍格沃茨回来的时候，他第一次看清这建筑物的颜色，包括现在，他正在清理的草坪，嫩绿的，一切都变得鲜明而富有生命力。

这种变化始于海格带着他去对角巷购物那天。更详细一点，在于他走进摩金夫人的长袍店之后。  
开始是眼睛有一点酸涩，他以为是正常的疲劳过度，轻轻揉了揉，再睁眼时他吓了一跳。  
第一个跃入眼帘的颜色是一抹有点晃眼的淡金色，接着整个世界仿佛重新在他眼前展开，所有的色彩随着阳光流泻进他的眼睛。  
说实话，那一瞬间有一点震撼，以至于他差点没能保持住镇定。  
人们总是说，在遇见“挚爱”那一刻，就能看见颜色了，这样的人是幸运的，从此他的世界将不再是简单的黑白电影，而是丰富多彩，美丽可爱。  
那一瞬间的震撼过去，哈利更肯定了一件事：“我果然是属于这边的世界的。”  
但他不确定是谁让他产生了这种变化。  
不是说没有怀疑过第一眼看见的那抹颜色的主人——马尔福家的男孩，他当时正在试着衣服，但在跟他简单交谈了几句之后，哈利马上将他剔除出心里的名单，那个男孩让他想起达利，有种莫名的优越感，令他感到厌恶起来。  
“绝不可能是他！”走出长袍店的时候，哈利回头看了一眼。  
但，会是谁呢？  
也许在这家店里，也许是橱窗边闪过的某个身影，总之，肯定是这天在对角巷里的某个巫师。但管他呢，哈利抚摸着他新得到的猫头鹰，开学的兴奋充斥着他的内心，“我还小呢，不是吗？”这种事情可以慢慢来。

哈利试探性地问过罗恩关于颜色的问题，得到的答案是no，在男生宿舍的夜谈里，他得知了他的室友们，答案都是no。  
“但是当然我妈妈是能看到颜色的，她总是会帮我搭配好，在毛衣上帮我缝上小块的记号，所以我的颜色肯定搭配得不错！”罗恩补充道。  
为了不被别人觉得自己更加特殊，哈利选择了隐瞒这件事。

大家日常都穿着校服长袍，这一点很好地帮助了哈利：大家都避免了选择颜色，也更有利于他的隐瞒。  
他注意到邓布利多很喜欢穿着紫色的长袍，很多情况下其他学生会以为教授只是穿着普通的黑色，但哈利能辨认得出来：各种深浅的紫色。 他由此猜测教授是有过色击的——否则他的暗色长袍可能是深绿色、暗红色、墨蓝色……而不是每次都刚好选到暗紫色。  
但教授一直以来不是没有伴侣吗？  
邓布利多是很聪明的一个人，注意到哈利时常疑惑的目光，他说：“羊毛袜是很温暖的，但不一定合脚。”  
哈利点了点头，似懂非懂。

四年级的舞会上，罗恩突然苦恼地把哈利拖到角落，告诉哈利自己发生了色击。  
“你是说，”哈利稍踮起脚往舞池中间张望，“你遇见了你的唯一，你爱上了某个人？  
“我想是这样的，该死，我现在才发现，我一直在忽视她！”罗恩拽了拽自己可笑的晚礼服领子：“我想我是真的喜欢她。”  
“哈利，你不知道，有颜色的世界，真的太美了，”罗恩朝着赫敏的方向看去，有些不好意思地摸了摸自己有些发烫的脸：“而且她也很美。”  
“我知道。”  
“不，你不知道，这灯光是多么绚烂多彩。”  
“我知道。”  
“你不…………哦不！！你知道？？！”罗恩差点没控制住音量，幸好舞会够吵闹，盖住了他的声音。  
“等等！你是说？”  
“对，我一年级就能看到了。”  
“你为什么不跟我说？嘿哥们，我难道不是你最好的朋友了吗？”罗恩皱着眉，有些不高兴地问道。  
哈利安抚他有些激动的情绪： “问题在这，罗恩，我根本不知道是谁，我是有色击，但是我根本不知道是谁让我产生了这种反应。”  
“有时候是会这样的，可是色击没有让你认清人，难道你也认不清你的心吗？”  
“我的心？”哈利反问道，下意识也朝舞池里望了望。  
没看到他。

哈利波特觉得自己有点毛病。  
那个人，总是趾高气扬，颐指气使，像一只高傲的白孔雀。更糟糕的是，他总是用一些莫名其妙的理由来挑衅他，仿佛让他当众出丑是他人生最大的乐趣。  
真是一个无聊的人，不是吗？  
可是哈利的眼光，经常都会被他吸引，仿佛有一种天生的张力，促使他去接受他的挑战。  
去接近他。  
可是，怎么可能呢？

“Harry Potter.”德拉科马尔福倚在窗边，仿佛带着千百种思绪地呢喃着这个名字，不自觉地带了点笑意。“你也能看见颜色。”他歪了歪头看着屋子里和罗恩凑在一块儿的后脑勺，“一年级。”他说。

哈利坐在格兰芬多长桌上，百般聊赖地戳着一块土豆，直到它接近变成一团土豆泥。他的眼神不自觉地往挂着绿色旗子的长桌瞟。  
德拉科就等着他往这看呢，他带着笑，直勾勾地接住了某人惊慌的眼神，挑了挑眉，用嘴型说道：“Catch you.”  
该死。  
哈利的心砰砰砰地跳动着，欢快得仿佛要蹦出他的身体。  
“哈利？你还好吗？你的脸怎么这么红？”罗恩注意到了哈利的异常，担心地问道。  
“没事！”哈利扔下叉子逃跑了。  
“？？？”罗恩向赫敏投以疑惑的目光。  
赫敏拍了一下罗恩的头：“白痴。”

塞德里克在比赛中死了，霍格沃茨的氛围开始紧张起来。哈利摸了摸自己额头上的伤疤：那里刚刚又狠狠地疼了一下。  
“救世主这是怎么了？”一个熟悉的，拖着长腔的声音问道。  
哈利紧张得顿了一下，回过头。  
烦人的马尔福。  
哈利咽了一口唾沫：“关你什么事。”  
“关心你。”烦人的马尔福凑近了一点。  
“谁信你。”哈利反驳道，不敢看他。  
烦人的马尔福拉起哈利的手，哈利吃惊地瞪大了眼，仿佛被火燎到一样，火速抽回了手。缩回袖子里，不安得手心都冒了汗。  
“哈利，你的脸好红。”烦人的马尔福说道。  
“谁允许你叫我的名字。”哈利抬起头，难以置信地：“所以，等等？你也看得见颜色？！”  
“嗯，一年级。”烦人的马尔福扣住他的后脑，靠上前来，轻轻地亲吻了哈利的额头，这样回答道。

这句话扰乱了哈利的暑假。  
他经常做噩梦，但也经常梦到那个吻，并且因此平静下来。  
那个人告诉他：“一年级。”  
所以，他和自己，应当是彼此此生的挚爱？  
这个设想荒唐，但令人心动。

但六年级重新回到学校的时候，哈利总觉得德拉科在躲着他。

“先生，如果我明知道不应该，还能试试那双羊毛袜吗？”哈利看着福克斯从灰烬里探出头，小声地问。  
“或许应该试试。”邓布利多笑了笑，推了推他的眼镜。

哈利想去找他说个明白的时候，是没想到会遇到这样的场景的。  
他从未见马尔福像现在这样狼狈过。

他在哭泣。  
德拉科马尔福从一年级就能看到颜色了，他能看到他和父亲如出一辙的灿烂的金发，他能看到霍格沃茨的大礼堂灿烂的烛光，他能看到马尔福庄园各种颜色的鲜花，他能看到这世界上最清澈的绿眼睛——属于哈利波特。  
他知道很久了。  
为什么一看到他就想凑上前，为什么老是忍不住想引起他的注意力，为什么一跟他目光相接就开始心跳加速。  
德拉科马尔福喜欢哈利波特。  
按大人们的说法，更直白一点，他是让他看见颜色的人，他是他的挚爱。  
可是他不得不为了家族站在他的对立面。

“德拉科，你还好吗？”  
他受惊一般转过头，条件反射般举起了魔杖，又痛苦地放了下去。  
“没事的。”哈利走近他，拉起了他垂下的手。  
哈利尝试着把哭泣的死敌揽入怀里，奈何因为身高的差距，有一些难以实现。  
德拉科把头靠在哈利的肩膀上，小声地呜咽，身体轻微地颤抖着，仿佛承受了极大的痛苦。  
“没事的。”哈利轻轻地抚摸了一下他的背，又一次告诉他，“我知道你很难。”  
“哈利，你知道为什么罗恩早就遇见赫敏了，但他们四年级才发生色击吗？”  
“嗯？”哈利抬起头看他。  
“我想了很久才明白，是因为他们的人生还有其他可能，可能在某一个分岔口，比如赫敏爱上了克鲁姆，或者罗恩喜欢上其他女孩，那么他们的人生会发生变化。在四年级，罗恩彻底明白自己的心意，爱上赫敏之后，这种变数消失了，所以他看到了颜色。”德拉科停下来看了看哈利，继续说：“但我不一样，无论哪一条岔路，无论我选择哪一种可能，无论我们能不能在一起，我都会爱上你，只有你。”  
哈利默默地听着，攥紧了他的衬衫，直视他的眼睛，勇敢地回答他：“你知道，我也是一年级。”

不知道是谁先开始的。  
反应过来的时候火热的唇舌已经贴在一起，舌尖相互抵着，亲吻深得令人脚软，释放着他们无处诉说的爱意。  
德拉科把哈利拉进隔间，把他抵在门板之间，吻仍在继续。  
哈利的身体惊人地单薄，青春期的营养不良影响了他的体格，但丝毫没有降低他的吸引力。  
“你该死的性感得我快要疯了。”手探入衬衫，德拉科喘着气赞叹道。  
哈利伸手主动环上他的脖领，更加贴近彼此。  
气氛越来越火热，哈利不知道什么时候被扯掉了校裤，德拉科的手掌贴着他的臀瓣轻揉着，嘴上调笑道：“这里的肉倒是长得挺好。”  
哈利佯装恼怒地用手肘撞了一下他，被反扣着按在门上，并用亲吻安抚了他。  
被扣着腰部进入的时候，哈利只觉得自己一定是疯了，但无论怎样这一切都值得。  
他也想得到他。  
豆大的汗珠滴下来，哈利仰起头喘息着，他很疼，但他不想停。  
德拉科注意到他的反应，伸了手握住他的前方，揉弄着抚慰起来。他的手劲温柔而合适，哈利慢慢地翘了起来，在他手心里主动磨蹭了几下，发出愉悦的声音。  
“Fuck，哈利……我忍不住了。”听到哈利的叫声，他忍不住更涨大了一圈，并往里顶了顶，试探了几下后便开始大开大合地干了起来。  
身下的人仿佛一尾鱼一样在他的操弄下弹动了两下，咬住他的肩，最初的疼痛过后，一股异样的快意细细密密地顺着尾椎爬上大脑。  
火热的情欲吞噬了两人，身下人迎合着德拉科的动作，柔软的内壁吸附着他，仿佛能接受他的一切不堪。  
“啊……你…嗯，慢一点”哈利胡乱推拒着，毫无章法地叫出声。却被扣着手翻了个身，背对着他，结合得更加紧密而疯狂。  
德拉科低头亲吻哈利的蝴蝶骨，一手伸向前方安慰他，但几乎是刚一碰到，哈利就在他怀里抽搐着射了出来。  
“你笑什么！”哈利气还没喘匀，听到身后人小声的笑，报复性地绞紧了内壁，惹得身后人按住他的腰又使劲动了起来。  
德拉科在哈利体内释放出来的时候，一边抱紧了怀里的人，一边不断地在他耳边重复道：“相信我。”

相信你。

无论多难，我会站在你这里。

德拉科很珍惜地亲吻了哈利的额头。

非常难。但是他做到了，他用各种方法给哈利传达信息。  
纳西莎最开始发现儿子的计划的时候，非常非常气愤，她害怕德拉科被发现，害怕他会遭遇不测。  
“妈妈，你知道吗？你之前问我为什么那么早就能看到颜色，其实我早就有答案了。”德拉科低下头，“一直都知道，因为哈利·波特。”  
纳西莎把儿子搂进怀里，她妥协了。

所以德拉科看着哈利变形的脸，心疼到内心纠成一团，但他告诉食死徒：“no.”  
所以纳西莎凑近哈利，感受到他微弱的呼吸，但她颤抖地告诉伏地魔：“Dead.”  
所以德拉科勇敢地跑向哈利，将山楂木魔杖扔给他。

“Trust me.”他说。

一切都结束后。  
在一片废墟之中，他走向他。  
“哈利，你知道，我为什么那么喜欢绿色吗？”  
“因为斯莱特林？”  
他摇摇头：“因为当年，当我望向你的时候，整个世界的色彩是从你的眼睛开始往外炸开的。绿色，是我见到的第一种颜色。”  
哈利笑着摸了摸他的头发：“那么我看到的第一种颜色或许现在有些脏了，我们应该回去洗一洗。”

感谢你，  
让我的世界丰富多彩。

————end


End file.
